yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Dusty and Pedro Saves the Day (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Dusty and Pedro Saves the Day. The episode begins at the Golden Oak Library, Princess Yuna and her friends got back from the School of Friendship. Princess Yuna: Hi, Fizzlepop, Sorry we're late. What's our next lesson today? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Today is gonna be fighting lessons. So, Yuna and her friends got ready. Just as Grubber blows his whistle, Yuna and her friends trained to fight against evil. Harvey Beaks: (swings the wooden axe) Pound Cake, Think fast! Pound Cake: Whoa! As he ducked down, He pushed the wooden axe away and into the target. Pound Cake: Bullseye! Snowdrop: I'm ready, Somnambula! Somnambula: Now, Go. At last, Snowdrop succeeded her flying leap of faith. Snowdrop: I did it! Somnambula: Excellent, Snowdrop. You have flown gracefully. As long as you use your ears, You'll know how to fly. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Okay, Yuna. Just remember what Stygian taught you about replication. Princess Yuna: You got it, Fizzlepop. With her magic, Yuna replicate the Journals as she fused them into one and split into 13 again. Princess Yuna: How'd I do, Stygian? Stygian: You did wonderfully, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Stygian. Then, Yuna notices what Fizzlepop Berrytwist was doing. Princess Yuna: What're you up to, Fizzlepop? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Working on the blueprint. As Yuna looked, She realized it was the Sea Ship Atlantis. Princess Yuna: You're upgrading the Sea Ship Atlantis. Aren't you? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Yup. Princess Yuna: That is so cool. Stygian: Good thing Fizzlepop is now good at casting a spell on the upgrades. Princess Yuna: No way! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: This bus will have everything, including all the snacks and drinks you can enjoy. And best of all, It'll also require any sining voice or music that counts. Grubber: It'll also have a lot of seats, food, candy and drink carts, TVs, video game sets, vehicle carrier even for for Lightning, Dusty and the gang, a foot rub machine, a steering wheel, a blue light on the undercarriage, a glovebox, a radio, a clock, a Wi-Fi, a cooking machine fit for Krabby Patties, hot dogs, burgers, cookies, popcorn, nachos, burritos, tacos, chicken nuggets, steaks, pies, eggs, bacon, waffles, toasts, donuts, hot cocoa and Japanese food, a refrigerator for all cold stuff like apple juice, grape juice, apple cider, apples, apple slices, applesauce, strawberry applesauce, caramel, bananas, grapes, tuna, cakes, Buzz Cola, Pitt Cola, Purple Flurp, milk, chocolate milk, Dinoco Oil, Dinoco Light, Chug's Fuel and Fillmore's organic fuel and puddings, a gas tank, a song fuel tank, missiles and jumbo jets. What'd ya think, Yuna? Princess Yuna: That will be super-duper awesome! So, Fizzlepop was casting her spell to make it go about with or without the need of it's Atlantean Amulet. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: There, It's done. Princess Yuna: Ooooh! Soon, Fizzlepop starts training the foals and children to fight with the Ninjago Team and the Chima Heroes, the Pillars and Cassim. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Ready, Set, Go! At last, Yuna and her friends got through the obstacles the others threw at them. Grubber: Woah, They're getting good at this. Cassim: I know, Grubber. At last, They completed their training. Later, Pedro, Yuna, Prince Dusty Crophopper were hanging out together in Dreamland. Pedro: This is the life. Princess Yuna: It sure is, Pedro. Dusty Crophopper: (breaths and sighs) That... sure was... a great time to race. Then, Tracy the Little Engine came to see them. Tracy the Little Engine: Hi, Everyone! Princess Yuna: Hello, Tracy. Tracy the Little Engine: I see your hanging out with her, Dusty. Dusty Crophopper: Same as always, Tracy. Pedro: (feeling depressed) Yeah, The usual. Princess Yuna: What's wrong, Pedro? Pedro: Nothing, Just thinking about being a racer like Dusty. Snowdrop: You mean you wanted to race like Dusty? Pedro: Yeah. With that said, Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop and Grubber begins to know how he felt. At that point on, Pedro was looking at look at some fliers of the upcoming race. Pedro: (sighs) Just then, His parents, Papa and Mama Plane came to see him. Papa Pane: Hola, Pedro. Your Mama and I have good news for you. Pedro: What is it, Papa, Mama? Mama Plane: Skipper Riley is here to train you, Mijo. Pedro: Really? I can hardly wait! Skipper Riley: Hello, Pedro. Pedro: Hi, Skipper. Are you really gonna train me like you trained Dusty? Skipper Riley: Yep. So, Pedro and his family chat with Skipper about their time. At the Golden Oak Library, Pedro started training to be a racer. Pedro: Okay, I'm here. Skipper Riley: Alright, Dusty. We're to teach Pedro everything there is to know about being a racer. Dusty Crophopper: Good luck with that, Pedro. You'll need it. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Now, This should be interesting. Pedro: I'm ready when you are, Skipper. Skipper Riley: Now, Go! So, Pedro started training to be a racer. Pedro: How am I doing, Dusty!? Dusty Crophopper: That... was... AWESOME!!! As approved as Dusty was, Skipper winked at Pedro to wish him best of luck. At last, Pedro completed his training. Pedro: How'd I do, Skipper? Skipper Riley: Very good. Chug: Ballistic! Then, Dusty, Ishani, And Mama and Papa Plane came to see how well he trained. Pedro: Hola, Mama! Hola, Papa! Papa Plane: Pedro, Thank goodness we caught up with you. Mama Plane: Dusty and Pedro told us how amazing you were. Dusty Crophopper: He sure is. Ishani: You did a wonderful job training, Pedro. Pedro: Thank you, Ishani. After that, He flew to Radiator Springs to see Ramone. As he got there, Pedro requested Ramone for the upcoming race. Pedro: Ramone, Can I make one paint job request? Ramone: Sure, Little man. Just name it, And I'll paint it. Pedro: Now, That you put it that way... With that answered, Ramone gave Pedro a new coat of paint and a number 51. Ramone: Here you go, Pal. Low and slow. Pedro: Gracias, Ramone. So, He took off to get ready for his race. Soon, Everyone and Everypony arrived at the open space of Yakyakistan. Princess Yuna: Here we are. Rockhoof: Aye, Yuna, Yakyakistan. Home of the Yaks, Ruled by Prince Rutherford. Lightning McQueen: Hey, Prince Rutherford. How're things in Yakyakistan? Prince Rutherford: Nothing much, Yak keep homeland in good hooves. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: I can't imagine why, Prince Rutherford. Brownie: I can hardly wait to see who's gonna win this race! Red Beret: Me too! Little did they realized, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed returned with the Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Jackson Storm and K.A.R.R. Negaduck: (chuckles evilly) This is it, Ripslinger. Princess Yuna and her little pals are gonna get what's coming to them compared to Crophopper. Ripslinger: I've waited a long time for this. Ned: Yeah. Lightning and Dusty were shocked, They had to warn Yuna and the others. Pedro angrily couldn't stand their evil tricks, He had to help his friends as well. Pedro: I can't believe this, Lightning and Dusty! Lightning McQueen: Dusty Crophopper: Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225